


Rain

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Admit, Drama, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Gay, IT Chapter Two Spoilers, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Love, M/M, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Rain, Reddie, Reddie Exchange 2019, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, car, dramatic rain, reddie kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24119410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: After a confrontation, Eddie drives in the rain to find Richie.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 31





	Rain

Driving down the road, the rain was getting worse. Eddie had to find Richie. They couldn’t just leave things like this. For years, they knew that they were right for one another. Eddie didn’t mean to take that romantic moment too far. He had no idea what the hell came over him. 

First off, Eddie had no idea that he could even kiss like that. And second, was he really trying to get Richie into the bedroom, convincing him that it was long overdue? God, he was crazy! 

Eddie had a feeling where Richie went. Bill didn’t live too far away. He just hoped that he wouldn’t miss Richie. The rain pounded like bullets on the window, making it hard for Eddie to focus. He shouldn’t have been driving in this. It was easy to get into an accident.

Miles up the road, Eddie saw made out a car driving towards him. Was it? Yes, it was! Eddie knew that car anywhere. Honking, they just passed each other, but it was Richie. 

Stomping on the brakes, Eddie swerved. He yelped, losing all control of the car. The crash wasn’t too serious, but he slammed into a ditch. The passenger side bent in. Struggling to get his seatbelt off, Eddie heard someone call out his name in a panic.

Richie opened his car door and helped him out. Immediately, Eddie was soaked from the pouring rain, but he didn’t care. What mattered was that he was here with Richie, safe in his arms. 

“Jesus, are you okay?” Richie asked him, placing his hand on Eddie’s face. He was almost hysterical, his breathing too fast than what it normally should be. Eddie pressed a hand to his chest trying to calm him. He was surprised that he wasn’t freaking out about all this.

Eddie looked into Richie’s eyes, tears mixed in with raindrops. “I’m sorry.”

“What do you have to be sorry for?” Richie shook his head. 

“I was forcing you into a relationship! I scared you away. That was stupid of me to do. Rich, you had every right to leave! You were right, I had no idea what I was talking about and...”

Richie stopped him from talked, rubbing his shoulders, soothingly. “Hey, blabbermouth, how about letting me talk?” The rain was much stronger now, flattening his hair.

Eddie looked up at him curiously. “Wait, do you...”

“I love you, Eds,” Richie admitted. “Always. I’m just so fuckin’ afraid of my feelings! I know you tell me that I shouldn’t, buts it’s so hard! I love you and I want to be with you! Let’s not waste any more time.”

This felt like a scene in a movie. Eddie was never fond of romance films. He never believed in them. This was real. He loved Richie.

“I love you too, Richie,” Eddie said to him, holding him out of warmth. His mother never let him go out in the rain, fearing that he’d get sick. It felt so nice to be free. 

Sharing a kiss, it was one of the best kisses both of them ever had.


End file.
